El lado oscuro del amor
by Lemon Poppy Seed
Summary: Threat to konoha plus Naruto equals ItaNaru, rape, Lemon, Lime, OOC, slight ShikaChouji, yaoi, death fic, oneshotish, mental breakdown
1. Oh how i miss those times, Itachi

**This story is dedicated to my sister who loves Naruto more than anyone can handle.**

**Warnings: ItaNaru, yaoi, tragic, one shot-ish, rape, lemon/lime, hinted ShikaChouji**

**Disclaimer: yo no poseo Naruto. Es muy triste!(I don't own Naruto. It's very sad)**

**What's also sad is the fact that I keep speaking Spanish even though i don't really know it that well.**

**by the way, the title means 'the dark side of love'**

**----**

Sirens went off throughout the small village and everybody knew that they were in danger. Lights filled the sky and the streets became bare in mere seconds. Children and mothers huddled together while fathers and brothers stood protective of the doorways, ready to attack what ever threat might come their way.

"Eh?" asked Naruto, looking out the window. He could see all of the quick shadows, making their way towards the Hokage's Mansion. And as an ANBU Black Opps,(sp) he knew he had to follow as well.

So placing a mask against his face and a black hood over his body, he jumped from his window, to the roof, and made his destination the large mansion. _What could cause such a ruckus?_ He wondered. Had to be someone big.

Sasuke was already at the mansion, waiting for all of the other ANBU to arrive. Sakura stood beside him, clutching to his arm. Last time this had happened, Orochimaru had been in the village, trying to track down Sasuke, who had just recently fled his organization. Of course, it happened to be just another sound ninja. The Snake would never come alone and be slaughtered by a dozen ANBU.

Turning around, Sasuke took note of each ANBU member in the room. He didn't see the one with the fox mask though, and he began to wonder if Naruto-baka had just gone off and tried to tackle whatever was attacking.

Another ninja jumped into the room, his mask decorated with stripes running all the way across. That one would be Chouji. Although it seemed like he did lose a lot of weight…

Finally, Tsunade began to speak to them, ignoring the fact that Naruto was not there. He was probably at home, eating ramen and watching tv.

"Earlier today, a rotten carcass of a Genin was found laying out in the forest. Clutched in her hand was a note, addressed to the ANBU member, Chouji. It told him that he was in danger and that the man with the devil lodged in his eyes was coming for him next. Now, the note didn't tell exactly who, but is Chouji here?"

The man behind the striped mask nodded his head and Tsunade sighed in relief. "Alright, I am sending you all out to look for whoever this could be. There are no Genin, Chunnin, or Jounin allowed on this mission so if anybody is on the road and not locked in the safe houses, kill them. It's too risky to let any of them go, even if it means they might really be children."

There was no arguing against this point, for what Hokage said was law with no fighting back. That was the ANBU job, no matter how cruel it was.

"Oh yes, and there is the matter of Chouji's safety." Groaned Tsunade, angry by having to protect one of her top ninjas. Suddenly, the window burst open and the man behind the fox mask rushed in.

"_Gomen kudasai! Ojama Shimashita!_"(**Hey! I have intruded!**) Standing up, Naruto said this from the back of the room. Tsunade, even more frustrated now looked up and smiled in an insane manner.

"Oh yes, Naruto!" she practically yelled. "I am putting Chouji's safety under _your_ concern."

"what!?"

Sasuke looked back at the fox mask, imagining Naruto's strange expression that lied beneath. He almost laughed, but that would probably get him fired,. So instead, he turned back towards Tsunade, standing straight, and feeling Sakura cling tighter to his arm.

"Is that clear!?" yelled Tsunade to the entire squad.

"HAI!" they all yelled, then in a single flash, all disappeared, heading in different directions.

"Chouji!" yelled Naruto as they both jumped across the rooftops and towards the forest area. "Why exactly must you be protected."

Chouji merely shrugged his shoulders and continued to jump along with Naruto. Without any farther conversation, they both made it to their destination and descended onto the grass floor, searching for any clues.

"What a drag." Whispered Shikamaru from the inside of one of the buildings. Looking around, he couldn't help but be bored, knowing that the ANBU could find this person or thing without locking them all up. Sitting down, he began to rub his finger across the metal table, picking up dust and leaving behind marks. 秋道…Chouji… "Chouji…please be safe." Then he added, hearing a kid suddenly begin to cry, "How troublesome…"

"Oi, Chouji!" Naruto looked around for the other ANBU member, hoping to god that he didn't already mess up his special mission. Chouji just sat there on a tree, chin cupped in hand and legs dangling over the side.

"Naruto-kun," he whined. "I'm bored." His voice was deep and long drawn, strong and depressed. Nothing like his normal voice; but more like-

"What?" whispered Naruto, suddenly stepping back. "You're not-"

"That's right." Whispered the man behind the striped mask. Jumping down, he stepped toward Naruto, removing his mask. Two red eyes glistened in the moonlight.

"I-Itachi" whispered Naruto, stepping forward. "Itachi! Is that really you!?" And with that, he ran into the elder Uchiha's arms, hugging him tightly, so happy to be in the arms of his most recent love of his life. Every time they met was filled with love and passion. "I missed you so much."

"Yes, it's been years since our last visit, hasn't it?" asked Itachi, placing his hand against Naruto's burning cheek. "I've missed you." Leaning down, their lips met softly and briefly, leaving Naruto wanting more.

After a moment or two, Naruto realized he wasn't going to get another kiss and began to sulk. "Wha-What are you doing here anyways?"

Itachi looked away towards the moon, emptiness in his eyes. "I am here to take a life."

"nani?"

The was silence as Itachi's hair blew in the wind as well as the black cloak which blended in with the night. "I am here to kill Uchiha Sasuke."

Ice filled Naruto's stomach as these words exited Itachi's mouth. "You can't do that."

Itachi turned back to Naruto, slightly angered by his words. "What did you say to me, Naruto?"

Naruto swallowed, though his throat became dry like sandpaper. "You can't kill Sasuke."

Itachi laughed at this. "I killed the Genin, I kill Chouji. Why can I not kill me own,_ weak_, brother!?"

"c-cause I won't let you!" yelled Naruto, suddenly very fearful.

A cold wind blew harshly past them both. Itachi was suddenly very angry by Naruto's words. Accusingly, Itachi began to hiss his words. "I thought you loved me, Naruto! I thought that we worked together."

"No, Itachi. I will not let you kill Sasuke."

"Why!? Is it because you love Sasuke more than me!?"

"No! It's just-"

"Shut up!" suddenly, Itachi had Naruto pinned to a tree, his face just inches from Naruto's. Naruto squirmed under the pressure. Leaning down, Itachi whispered into Naruto's ear, "I will remind you why you love me."

Without a thought to register, Naruto was defenseless as Itachi ripped off the black cape, throwing it to the side. Nibbling on the blonde's ear, Naruto was distracted from the cold fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt. His cold hands slipped between flesh and cloth, making Naruto shiver.

"Please…stop!" he cried, suddenly very afraid.

However, Itachi continued, one hand now holding both of the blonde's hands, the other one slipping his pants down his legs.

"Itachi! Stop! Or else…I'll scream!" yelled Naruto.

With this, Itachi slammed his hand into Naruto's jaw, causing him to fly to the ground. Chuckling slightly, he made his way over towards the boy, unzipping his own pants. Naruto flinched as Itachi leaned down onto the group, letting his warm tip rest against Naruto's contracting opening. Naruto gasped as he felt Itachi's breath, warmer than the burning hot tears brush against his ear.

"NO! ITACHI! No!"

However, Itachi pushed into him painfully and Naruto screamed in agony. With each push, Naruto's screams became less and less. Itachi pulled out and pushed in, over and over, each time being less painful, but each one more agonizing than the last. Naruto felt like he was going to die, body aching and bottom burning.

"I-ta-chi…" cried Naruto, hand clinging the dirt. Itachi smirked and pulled out, ready to push in with everything he had. Naruto cried, afraid of the next blow, afraid of what would happen next. Closing his eyes and feeling the tip position itself, Naruto screamed.

"ITACHI!!!"

BOOM!

Naruto when deaf for the moment and opened his eyes to see what happened. He was numb, but he could feel a heavy body laying on him. He could also feel hot, thick liquid rushing all of his body. Turning over, he found Itachi's face right next to his own, eyes wide and empty and blood dripping from his mouth.

Naruto screamed again, scooting out from under the scary sight. Itachi was just laying there, doing nothing.

"I-Itachi?" Naruto crawled back over to him, afraid that at any moment, he would get back up and begin to rape the boy. However, when Itachi didn't move, Naruto poked at his arm. He simply laid there, eyes continuing to stare at Naruto, full of lust and greed…and pain.

"Naruto," came a quick soft voice as a hand reached down and picked him up by his arm. Naruto freaked out and hit whoever was touching him. However, the person drew him closer, holding him tightly in his arms and shouting his name.

Crying and screaming, Naruto didn't want to be near anybody, afraid of what could happen to him. However, the strong arms didn't want to let him go. Everything was a blur of color, screams, and pain.

"Naruto!" Suddenly, a hand slapped against his face and Naruto stopped freaking out and looked up at the other man that was there. Removing the kitty mask, Sasuke seemed really worried as he looked over behind him. "Kakashi, go call an ambulance."

Naruto looked down towards the ground, but found himself distracted by the steaming gun in Sasuke's pale hands. A small handgun, easy to use and easy to kill with. Still warm from the last shot, the shot that killed-

"murderer!" shouted Naruto, rushing forward into Sasuke. Then pounding his hands against his torso like a smaller child, he began to cry and shout. "You! You kill him! You killed Itachi! I hate you! I'll never forgive you!"

Sasuke just stood there, taking the minor blows and listening to Naruto's cries.

"Sasuke! You bastard! You killed him! MURDERER!"

Suddenly, Sasuke reached forward and grabbed Naruto in a tight hug. "Naruto." He cried a long with him.

Naruto stopped hitting him, but held tight now as he cried into Sasuke's shirt. "Murderer. You killed Itachi….I-ta-chi…"

Then, his eyes closed and he fell to sleep.

----

"What's up doc?" asked Kakashi and both he and Sasuke stood up, facing the doctor who had just stepped up.

"Is Naruto okay?" asked Sasuke quickly.

The doctor hesitated before answering. "He's fine. He's functional. There's just one problem…" both of them tensed at this sentence. "Uzumaki Naruto has forgotten."

"What?" they both ask him in unison.

"He's been traumatized by the event and has forgotten about the entire incident. He can not remember anything from the moment the sirens began to go off. Psychologists call this 'Repression'."

"What the hell does that mean," asked Sasuke, slightly flustered.

The doctor didn't look at him though as he answered. "It means that Uzumaki Naruto will never remember the past 24 hours, or that one day, they'll rush into his head."

"So, we need to…"

"We need to be by his side," whispered Sasuke. "After all, we are his friends."

Seven people died that evening, three of them being children, one of them being a mother carrying a child and a small family of three. The stakes of ANBU increased, and tests were always taken to be sure that another ANBU member wouldn't be impersonated. Shikamaru quit his job out of depression from the loss of Chouji and wrote the stories f his life.

Uzumaki Naruto eventually remembered the attack a year later and Sasuke went to college to try and find a cure for Uzumaki psychologically. However, his attempts which lasted 5 years failed and Uzumaki Naruto committed suicide, intending to return to Itachi. Nothing was ever the same again…

THE END

**Remember the text when Naruto tells Sasuke he could never forgive him? I'm pretty sure my sister will never forgive me for killing Itachi. Haha! –sweatdrop- It's not cute by any means…in fact, I'm wondering if is even any good. Please review and tell. thanks**


	2. author's note

-swings in on vine-

Weee!!!!!

Hi guys! I am really bummed out because like I put up this other story and it's doing so well! I just began to cry! But like my sister put up hers and holy bajesus! It was amazing! Like 60 hits in the first hour!

But yeah, I've only gotten like 52 hits in 8 hours for this story, and its getting me sad…sulk. And like I am also caught up in some stupid contest at the forums! Insanity!!!! But yeah, whether it's good or bad critizism…I would really appreciate reviews…

Yep, I've got review-itis…..aka! can't live without reviews

-foams from mouth-

Ba!!!!!

Well, until then, I want to thank everybody who has read up to here! You make my life special. Adios!


End file.
